Uncontrolled
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: Could they control it? No. Could they do it? Yes.


**Name:** Uncontrolled

**Pairing**: Alex Keaton/Lauren Miller

_Summary:_ Could they help it? No. Could they do it? Yes

_A/N_: I just Couldn't help it anymore, and decided i'd write a lemon for this pair. As there are no fanfics of Family Ties about Lauren and Alex. Complete PWP, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the delicious man meat Alex P. Keaton, nor Lauren Miller, nor Family ties, NOR the Company who made it ^^

**X**.X._X_

Her hands pressed against his covered chest as she pushed him gently onto the matress, her tongue drifting faintly over her soft lips.

"Alex.." She whispered, dipping her head into his neck.

He inhaled her scent, his greyish-blue eyes growing dilated as Lauren's ministrations began.

She slid her hand to unbotton his dress shirt, her polished nails gently meeting his skin. The sensation causing him to roll his eyes in pleasure. He pulled her closer, knowing somehow that that was the only thing he would be able to accomplish.

Lauren nibbled at his earlobe, her lipstick making her kisses and soft bites linger longer than meant to. She pinned him down, suddenly feeling more hostile and covering his own lips with his own. Lauren's fingers squeezed his shoulders as her tongue sloppily wrestling with his. Her hands seemed to search everywhere, tracing his body through the suit he wore. In a very naughty fashion she went about at random, squeezing his buttocks in curiosity, tracing the sinews of his arms, breaking their kiss long enough to touch his lips with her fingertips. She took his belt off after awhile of meddling with it, and she giggled. A moan came from his lips in turn.

Alex pushed her dress up, enjoying the feel of her soft legs as he ran his hands up them. Her skin was creamy and somewhat pale, but that just set an erotic contrast between them and the dark coloring of her panties. The panties were soon pulled down, and Harry stared at Lauren's sex. It was open, and slightly shiny, and the smell It was her own scent but much stronger and more enticing.

"Are you alright? Alex..?"

His libido skyrocketed after his name was said by her, but before he could do anything Lauren reached down and brushed against the buldge that was growing in his trousers, making him jump with pleasure.

He knocked her off of him and began pulling off his pants, while she worked on removing his dress-shirt. And together they slammed their lips together and tangled themselfs in each other.

It was like two large waves of passion colliding into one. Alex moved down to her neck and bite her aggressively, leaving a burning mark on it.

_His_ mark.

Lauren moaned and couldn't help the colors bursting behind her eyes as he led his hand under her black lace and searching for her juiced clit. Rubbing his thumb roughly.

"Mhh!" She moaned loudly, and in some sort of payback reached down and grasped for his erection once again, Alex buckled his hips into her hand.

It felt spectacular, he closed his eyes, knowing that pretty much naked Lauren was grinded into him, and the thought alone was enough to make him fly about a mile.

The parents were not home, and hopefully, thats how it would stay for the rest of the evening. And suddenly Alex had a vision of them both, sweaty and skin, him thrusting into her hot entrance, her screaming his name over and over and over..

And it was that thought that made him want it to be reality.

Lauren rest her arms and each side of Alex's head, closing her eyes and pressing their foreheads together again. And he disrupted her position to remove his last piece of clothing, Lauren opened her eyes again and reached behind her, unclapsing her bra. Alex kept his eyes firmly on her chest as her flung his boxers elsewhere.

Lauren glided herself down his slim body and grabbed his length, it was like static went through his body as she began to stroke, he bit his lip as he buckled once more to her slightest touches.

Than, her pace on his cock began to quicken, he felt her soft lips gently touches his tip. Alex felt hot, scorching even. He let out a whimper that he was sure Lauren she had smirked at.

It was like watery fire now, his white cum rolling down his erection made her pumping swifter and much more pleasureable, if even possible. He felt her tongue lick his tip, teasing it, poking at it with her mouth muscle. Alex flushered, he lost all sense of direction when her mouth completely enveloped his cock.

It was impossible to keep from grunting and moaning now, he covered his eyes with his hand and let all that he had held in be let out.

"Ahh! Nhggg! Lau-Loaah!" He screamed, as white hot ribbons of cum left his body and landed inside Lauren's mouth.

She released his cock, rather satisfied with herself, rolling over so he was dominating her.

"Do it." She said firmly, wrapping her legs around him.

"But..But don't you want me to do it to?"

"No..Do it **_now_**."

And that was all the concent he needed, he positioned himself and without consideration for her, slammed into her hard.

"NAH!" Lauren gasped, cheeks pink and hot as his leg. "Haa " She tossed her head back, black strands clinging to her sweaty forehead as teasing fingers played with her nipples, his other hand digging into her thigh and that tongue lapped at the sweat on her neck! She groaned again, loud and husky when his hips jerked hard and fast against his own, leaving him momentarily winded from the surge of pleasure washing throughout her body.

Alex bit down on Lauren's neck, growling low in his throat when he felt the heat burning in his loins beginning to intensify, almost unable to breathe from the sheer pleasure ricocheting throughout his body. He gasped suddenly, grey-blue eyes screwing shut. "Oh, oh Lauren!" He groaned into the younger woman's neck, sliding his hand down the firm abdominal muscles to tightly grip under Lauren's other thigh, lifting his girlfriends hips a few inches off the bed. "I t-think oh "

_Delicious._

It was here when everything fell into a pleasured daze. Alex gave a particulary harsh thrust, unable to hold himself back anymore and Lauren gave a scream of pleasure and tightened round the young republican's length. It was too much, the tight entrance was already too tight and with the muscles contracting sharply round his cock, Alex released into the the female.

Lauren writhed as he came between them, semen staining, torsos and Alex's tanned thighs twitched slightly. He growled and pounded a few more times into the eighteen year old to ride out his orgasm, collapsing atop of the paler body beneath him as he trembled violently in the after glow

"Now..." She panted, catching her breath slowly but surely. "That someone would come home..And find us like this.."

Alex looked into her eyes. "Can't blame a guy for worrying, can you?"

Lauren reached up and ran a hand through his brown locks affectionatley. "I love you.."

He smiled. "I love you too, and if you keep stroking me with your thigh i'm going to take you again..

X.X.X


End file.
